


Entwined

by Ser_Thirst_A_Lot



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anders' Electricity Trick (Dragon Age), Anders' magic fingers, Begging, Dom Anders (Dragon Age), M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29969568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ser_Thirst_A_Lot/pseuds/Ser_Thirst_A_Lot
Summary: Fire and lightning. Pure force and ice. Hawke found himself helpless against the onslaught of raw, unbridled magic that was Anders.
Relationships: Anders/Male Hawke
Comments: 14
Kudos: 27
Collections: Nobody Expects the Dragon Age Smutquisition





	Entwined

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hollyand](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyand/gifts).



> no excuse, only horniness  
> hope you enjoy!🍀
> 
> 🎶 [I Belong to You / Mon cœur s’ouvre à ta voix — Muse](https://open.spotify.com/track/114rzL6VEy9bb3amPcY3tw?si=IN5veubXQUK7f-_UnnFUdA)

Fire and lightning. Pure force and ice. Hawke found himself helpless against the onslaught of raw, unbridled magic that was Anders.

Two of his fingers were stuffed deep in Hawke's hole, slick and sizzling with magic that thrummed right against the sensitive spot that made Hawke lose all semblance of thought and control over his voice. Made him groan, and cry out, and—Maker damn it all— _whimper_ every time a spark of lightning flared deep within him. Every time Anders' free hand circled around his nipples with alternating pulses of ice and of heat. Every time coils of raw power curled around his neck with the barest amount of pressure—and even that left him thoroughly broken, shaking, and barely holding himself up on elbows and knees as he clawed at the bedsheets, back pressed flush against Anders' chest.

And Hawke would love to be doing the same to Anders, _would_ be, had he the presence of mind to do anything but moan and writhe under Anders' ministrations. Using his own magic, for Hawke, required patience and precise concentration; a force of nature all by himself, he was admittedly hopeless at controlling his own magic and keeping the bedsheets unfrozen, the curtains unburnt, and Anders unwounded by severe electric shock.

 _Until you learn the finer art of magic control,_ Anders had said to him one night, sliding a whip aflare with lightning down Hawke’s chest as he knelt on the floor, shivering in anticipation of pleasure-stricken pain, _you’re not allowed to use it to please me without my permission. You understand?_

And oh, Hawke _did_. Understood it perfectly, especially now as the skillful work of Anders' fingers took him apart bit by bit, building up the magic-fueled tension in his groin, a sensation so familiar yet always so blindingly _good_ because Anders was the cause of it and Hawke could never get enough of him. Heat seemed to consume him whole, his body flooded by wave upon wave of pleasure. Hawke felt as if he were _pushed_ to the edge, hard, as Anders sped up, three fingers now stretching him, fucking into him like he so wished Anders’ cock would—yet even that desire was now overshadowed by the near-unbearable, _burning_ need for release—

Left unsatisfied the entire torment of an evening by a whisper of a spell that kept him from coming.

"Please," Hawke begged, yet Anders denied him yet again with a dark chuckle, and a sharp nip on the shell of his ear, and a tight grasp of his hand around Hawke's length, leaking precome and so painfully fucking _hard_. "Fuck! _Anders_ , please, I need to come, _please_ —"

"You beg so prettily." Anders' hand came up to grip Hawke's chin, turning his head to meet his mouth in a kiss, so sweet and strikingly gentle compared to how his fingers kept thrusting into Hawke, rough, fast, and unrelenting. "And you're being so good for me. So pliant, so obedient." A whine tore from Hawke's throat as Anders' cock slid against his ass, all heat and delicious hardness Hawke craved nearly as much as air. "I'd be remiss not to reward such good behavior."

" _Yes_.” Hawke shuddered as he was drawn into, as prickling heat danced over the firm buds of his nipples, just as another burst of electricity swirled inside him. "Anders," he groaned against his lips, "please," shivered as he felt Anders' answering moan vibrating against his lips, "I'm _begging_ you."

"Garrett, love," Anders gasped, thrusting into him roughly once, twice, leaving Hawke breathless, bucking against the pressure, desperate, unraveling yet faster at the wet, filthy sounds of Anders' fingers pounding him, music to his ears. "You feel so fucking good."

There was a loudening melody, too, in the hum of magic alighting Anders' skin. Harsh, rippling pulses of it concentrated at the places where their bodies touched and radiating from Anders' fingers in his ass. The force of it rendered Hawke a mindless, screaming mess as he was dragged once more to the edge and held there, firmly, mercilessly, as Anders deliberately slowed his pace.

The utter _bastard._

"Please please," Hawke sobbed, trying to fuck himself on Anders' fingers even as he felt his hips held down by telekinetic binds restricting his motions, "Maker _please."_

" _Anders,"_ Hawke felt more than heard the growl against his ear. He cried out as Anders wrapped a hand around his cock, _finally_ releasing his spell. "The _Maker_ didn't reduce you to this state." A curl of Anders' fingers, a sharper, brighter burst of prickling lightning as they thrust into him again, and it was enough to make Hawke shatter. "Pray to _me_."

Hawke did, moaning his name brokenly, sizzling jolts of heat pleasure seeming to course through each fiber of his being as he came, and came, and prayed, begged, writhed in search of more, even as sensation overwhelmed him almost to a point beyond what he could take. His cock throbbed, spurts of come coating the sheets, some splattering on his chest and chin, on Anders' hand as he stroked him through it, nipping and licking at his neck, coaxing every last drop from him, and whispering in his ear. The sweet murmurs of, "Garrett," and, "Sweetheart," and "You're so beautiful, love," left Hawke completely undone, bared to the core against Anders' affection. He felt, too, hot slickness dripping down his ass and thighs—and a rush of satisfaction at the thought of Anders coming untouched, just from watching this.

Just from the sight of him.

It was a barely coherent thought, that, and with it Hawke fell face-first onto the bed, breathless and utterly spent, muscles burning with the strain of drawn-out tension. Anders sagged against his back, too, his skin hot as ever with mana touched by fire, entwining now with Hawke's lightning-bright signature and weaving a soft song of melded magic that soothed them as they came down from the high.

They lay like this, perfectly content, for long moments and minutes that blended into a far-too-long a time for Hawke to go without a taste of Anders' kiss. With monumental effort, he turned over in his lover's arms, coming face to face with tousled locks framing amber eyes and parted lips. Lured those lips into a kiss, soft yet heated, slow but still simmering with remnants of pleasure—and fast returning _need_ for more.

Hawke drew away, just a touch, close enough to yet feel the brush of Anders' lips against his.

"Anders."

"Garrett." Anders smiled, nuzzling his jaw. "Enjoyed yourself, did you?"

"You couldn't _tell_?"

Anders chuckled. "I think I could _feel_ what you felt at some point. Quite intensely. Magic is an incredible thing."

"The fucking best." Hawke carded his hands through Anders' hair, rolling his hips languidly, his half-hard length rubbing against Anders' in a glide of delicious friction. "You know what else is incredible?"

"Mm?"

"You." Anders buried his face further into the crook of his neck at the words, and Hawke felt the outline of a widening smile against his skin. Tried and failed to hold in a moan as Anders rolled his hips more insistently, grinding their cocks together. "Up for more?"

"Of course, love." Anders sat up to straddle him properly. His gentle smile curled, slowly, into that familiar mischievous grin that never came without half-lidded eyes, dark with desire and full of _promise_ of so much more pleasure yet to come. "Now—I think it's time to see _how many_ times you can come for me."

**Author's Note:**

> sorry i love these two too much  
> thank you for the read — and extra gratitude for any kudos and comments you decide to send over here to me while i'm doing time in horny jail🥺💙
> 
> and don't forget to check out [all the other magnificent works](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/2021_smutquisition/works) in this exchange😍


End file.
